Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2
Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 is the sequel to the 2D crossover fighting game of ''Type-Moon Vs Capcom, it will be available for the PlayStation 4 console, the Playstation Vita and Nintendo 3DS handhelds and the PC. As with the previous game, the development of Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 will again be used with the Taito Type X2 cabinet, and Takashi Takeuchi (co-founder of Type-Moon and famed artist) will once again be the main designer for the game, doing the illustrations of all characters and artwork. All 52 playable characters from the previous game will be in the roster, while 20 new characters (10 each from the Type-Moon and Capcom universes respectively) will make their debut, including some that appeared in the previous title. This totals the roster to 72 characters, plus a final, unplayable boss exclusive this game. Prologue/Backstory Jedah's plans to use ORT, the ultimate being of Mercury, into a vessel as the new 'Fetus of God' were thwarted when the combined efforts of the heroes from the Type-Moon and Capcom universes destroyed the alien Dead Apostle. The combined powers used to defeat of one of the Aristoteles however, was sensed by a being who is known to devour the souls of strong warriors. This creature desires to find and fight those whose powers he sensed, the desire to consume them being his one and only goal. "The souls of strong warriors shall be devoured." Game Modes and Gameplay Game Modes The optional game modes in the main section that are available in Type-Moon Vs Capcom are as follows: '''Arcade Battle - Where you play and fight in a number of 7 battles against CPU controlled characters before proceeding to battle against the Sub-Boss and Final Boss of the game. You can play Arcade Battle with a team of three characters or just go solo with a single character. Versus Battle - This is where you and another player can battle against each other (or against the computer) with a single character, or with a team of three characters. You have the option to save replays on this mode and view them in Gallery. Time Attack - Similar to Arcade Battle, but under different settings, Time Attack enables you to beat the game as quick as possible. Survival - By choosing a playable character (or a team of 3), you must go through a gauntlet against all the playable characters in the game and survive. Challenge Mode - Challenge Mode returns with many challenges from the previous Type-Moon Vs Capcom game, along with brand new ones. Saikyo Tiger Dojo - Taiga Fujimura and the ever hopeless, self-proclaimed strongest fighter Dan Hibiki return to help you in how to play Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2. GAOO!!! Training - This is where you can practice and hone your skills with any character. Gallery - This section is where you can view the illustrations of the characters, the CG scenes in Arcade Battle, more artwork, profiles, music, and finally saved replays of battles in Versus. Options - Basically where you can change the settings of the game, such as difficulty, sound, colour etc. you can also load or save your progress here. Gameplay Just like the previous game, the gameplay to Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 is similar to how you play familiar Capcom fighting games which is usually three punch buttons, three kick buttons and the ability to taunt. Every character has a unique specific set of commands called Special Moves, they also have a three powerful techniques which can be activated if their power guage which is located at the bottom of the fight screen. Level 1 allows you to execute a Super Arc Combo, getting your power gauge to Level 3 gives you the opportunity to use the Ultra Arc Combo and finally, reaching Level 5 MAX enables you to use your character's most powerful technique which is labelled Ultimate Phantasm Combo, which is a trump card and a sure killing blow against your opponent in most circumstances. New to Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 ''is that when you are playing a team of 3 characters, when battling you can switch between team members and even perform unique team combos when switching. Playable Characters ('NOTE': I would appreciate if you do not suggest any more characters. 72 is '''far enough characters in a roster, especially in a crossover. Guest characters are also a no go, please respect the wishes of the person who made this game idea. With gratitude). These are the 72 playable characters and the final boss (unplayable) that will be in the game, each side has 36 characters each to choose from. All the new characters making their exclusive debut in Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 are highlighted in bold. TYPE-MOON characters CAPCOM characters Final Boss Stage List #Suzaku Castle #Deserted Chateau #Fuyuki City Bridge #Millenium Castle #Twilight Plains #Forgotten Abbey Ruins #Metro City #Hanging Gardens of Babylon #Forgotten Waterfalls #Clock Tower #Nagusame Shrine #Demon World Casino #Limbo Route #Resting Place (Rain) #Resting Place (Final Boss) #Training Arena Trivia *Originally, the final boss of the game was going to be Oni Akuma, however the position was given to Necalli from Street Fighter V instead. The reason for this was because Capcom deeply regretted what they did to Necalli in the Street Fighter V's cinematic story, "A Shadow Falls". Therefore to make up for what they did, gave him a position in Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 ''as its final boss and show the player how serious a threat he is to the characters. *Shirou Emiya of ''Fate/stay night was heavily demanded to be included for Type-Moon Vs Capcom's roster and then as DLC. However, the creator behind it refused, pointing out that Shirou's fighting style and abilities would be similar to that of Archer. Shirou was eventually included for Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2. *Lancer (Zero), Saber Nero and Sasuke Sarutobi were three characters that the creator wanted to put in the prequel Type-Moon Vs Capcom, but he decided not to stating that he didn't wish for the roster to be more bigger than it already was. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Sequel Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Type-Moon Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Final Fight Category:Rival Schools Category:Mega Man Category:Ōkami Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Red Earth Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Tsukihime Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Archery Category:Mythology Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea